Together
by Honor Reid
Summary: Natalie and Adrian are caught in a storm and Monk must face one of his greatest fears. (Post-Series, Established Monk/Natalie)


**A/N:** A big thank you to my beta lanalucy she is awesome! Written for the comm, Older_not_dead prompt: caught in a storm. Also hc_bingo prompt: Phobias. References _Mr. Monk Goes to the Dentist_

* * *

 **~Monk~**

Natalie staggered forward against the wind and rain in what had so far been an uphill battle. She had her husband by the arm and they were alternatively pushing and pulling each other through the storm. They were both drenched to the skin. Natalie's just-in-case umbrella had turned inside out about a block back and had been swept away.

The day had started off overcast as per usual with San Francisco weather but by mid-afternoon when she and Adrian had at the spur of the moment gone to interview a witness, the wind had picked up and the clouds had turned dark and threatening. They had gone to speak to a Mr. York who was just getting off work at Rodriguez & Sons Garage, at the edge of the warehouse district. He had been surly and genuinely uncooperative and then had driven off in a huff of exhaust and squealing tires, leaving Natalie coughing, with a sinking feeling the whole afternoon had been a waste of time. Captain Stottlemeyer was not going to be happy; this case had been dragging on for weeks.

They had taken a taxi to the garage, due to her car's perpetual need to break down at inconvenient times. Natalie had specifically told the taxi driver to wait, only to hear him drive off the moment her back was turned. Then… _THEN_ to top it all off they had managed to find the one dead spot in all of San Francisco so her cell phone refused to work. The block was basically deserted, full of empty warehouses and one lone closed garage, but thankfully Natalie vaguely remembered a small strip mall a couple of blocks north. So they started walking. What should have been a ten minute walk turned into what now seemed an endless march against gale force winds. The lighted shop up ahead was their only hope, as they hit the strip mall, and passed store front after store front that was either empty or closed for the day.

At last they pulled alongside the only open business. Natalie pushed her sodden hair out of her eyes was finally was able to read the sign painted on the window.

Dr. Richardo Gonzalez, D.D.S.

 _Damn it!_ Natalie cursed inwardly. Looking back at Adrian, she saw he was scrunched so far down in his jacket he hadn't noticed the nature of the business yet. She knew her husband had an overwhelming fear of dentists, but they couldn't stay out in this weather much longer. In desperation, Natalie opened the glass door and pushed Monk through, following him in, and after a brief struggle managed to close the door behind her.

The waiting room was deserted, just a row of chairs with a few magazines left in haphazard piles on one end table. The receptionist's desk was also empty. The door leading further in was slightly ajar. Natalie was immensely thankful there were no posters on the walls denoting the type of office they were in. Maybe if she kept her husband turned away from the window he wouldn't notice; she knew it was a long shot considering he noticed everything but it was all she had at the moment.

"Hello?!" Natalie hollered, her voice coming out hoarse and strained.

A woman with white puffy hair who looked to be in her sixties came out of from the back and stopped in shock at the sight of them. "Oh my dears, you look like two drowned rats! Are you okay?"

Natalie and Adrian exchange a glance and Natalie had to admit the older woman's assessment was accurate. She didn't know what she looked like, but Adrian's hair was plastered against his forehead, his jacket was sopping wet lying heavily against him and there was a stream of water dripping from his fingertips and from the bottom of his jacket onto the floor. In fact, the carpet around them was turning from light beige to dark brown as it soaked in the excess water dripping off the both of them.

"We're a bit drenched and stranded. We were wondering if we could use your phone?" Natalie asked hopefully.

"Sure. My name's Marge, I'll get you a couple of towels from the back. The Doc has already left for the day but I should be able to scrounge something up," Marge said with a wink and a smile hurrying away.

"Doctor," Adrian said in a horrified whisper behind her as he slowly turned and looked at the window that up until then had been behind him.

Turning, Natalie winced as she could see the moment the situation came together for her husband.

Natalie could see the blood leave his face, as he started twitching slightly and whispering over and over again under his breath, "No, no, no, no…"

Natalie got real close and took his fluttering hands in hers and said in a low calm voice, "Adrian, it's okay. We are okay. You heard the receptionist-the Doctor is no longer here. There is nothing to fear…"

Adrian started moving toward the door continuing his litany of no's, dragging Natalie, who refused to let go of his hands, with him.

"Afraid of the dentist huh? We get that a lot here," Marge said in a chipper voice as she returned and inadvertently blocked Monk's escape while holding out a couple of towels.

Grabbing the towels, Natalie desperately shoved one at Monk, hoping to distract him, "Here, try to dry your hair."

Adrian's wide eyes looked down at the towel before haltingly bringing it up to his head and trying to whisk away some of the water in his hair. Natalie was glad he'd followed her direction and was no longer trying to escape, but at the same time was still concerned as he looked like he was about to pass out.

"It was a bad experience wasn't it? There are some real shysters out there. Now don't worry Dr. York is the very soul of gentleness," Marge spoke up in a kind voice before asking, "If you don't mind my asking. What happened?"

Natalie was trying to figure out a delicate way to put into words what had happened, when Adrian seemed to break out of his shock and said in a monotone voice, "My last dentist tied me to his dental chair, then tried to torture information out of me; he planned on killing me, and dumping my body in the woods."

Cringing at her husband's habit of shocking honesty in stressful situations, Natalie watched as Marge's mouth open and shut a few time like a goldfish before she seemed to collect herself saying in a practical tone, "Well I guess that would do it."

Natalie smiled slightly as Marge's apparent unflappability, before clearing her throat to get her attention, "Marge could I trouble you to call us a cab?"

"Oh my, no problem at all. I should have done that right off," Marge exclaimed before hurrying over to her desk.

Once they were alone, Natalie saw Adrian twisting his towel over and over again in his hands with a lost look on his face. Walking over, she laid a comforting hand on his arm.

He avoided her eyes and murmured, "I'm sorry. I'm like this."

"Hey look at me," Natalie said gently. When he didn't, Natalie placed a hand against his cheek. Finally he met her eyes and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Wrapping her arms around him in a tight, albeit soggy embrace, Natalie said softly, "You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you so much, Adrian Monk. No matter what. We are in this together."

Adrian stared into her eyes for a long while, before taking a shuddering breath in, and giving a slight smile, he repeated, "Together." He dipped down and returned the kiss with an intensity that surprised Natalie and she allowed herself to get lost in the sensation.

"All right you lovebirds, break it up, your ride's here!" Marge shouted out awhile later.

After helping Marge to her car, they made a mad dash to their taxi, giving the driver their address, and they settled back against the seat exhausted and still fairly damp. Monk drew Natalie closer, wrapping his arms around her and she snuggled closer as they headed home.

 **The End**


End file.
